Abstract The goal of this proposal is to enable the Animal Disease Research Laboratory(ADRDL), South Dakota to serve as a whole genome sequencing laboratory for CVM Vet-LIRN Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory Program. ADRDL is one of the nationally preeminent full service, animal disease research and diagnostic laboratories that provides the fastest, most accurate, and most dependable animal disease diagnostic services possible. ADRDL is a not-for-profit lab and provides state-of-the-art diagnostic services and instrumentation for the detection of zoonotic and animal diseases and conducts over 500, 000 diagnostic tests every year. In this project, ADRDL will receive isolates from other source labs in Vet-LIRN network, sequence genomes of those isolates, perform bioinformatics analysis of the data and submit the raw data and results to Vet-LIRN program office and NCBI sequence read archive.